fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Lena
Lena (レナ, Rena in the Japanese versions) is the first female priestess in the Fire Emblem series, appearing in Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi and in the adaptations and sequels. She is voiced by Michiko Neya in the Japanese version of the Fire Emblem OVA and Tiffany Grant in the English version of the Fire Emblem OVA by ADV Films. Profile Lena first appears in Chapter 3 of Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi as a Medonian priestess. Lena was born into a noble family in Medon and at some point earlier, she was offered to marry Prince Michalis, but refused and left Medon. However, she was captured by the Soothsires. It was later on that she was rescued by the thief Julian, who betrayed the Soothsires for Lena's sake. As time goes by, she and Julian grow closer together and fall in love. While running from the Soothsires, she and Julian encounter Marth and his army, and they join to recover Lena's Mend staff. After the war, Lena moved to Medon, where she set up a monastery for orphans. In Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem, Lena's apprentice, Malliesia, joins Marth's party. Lena herself is abducted by Gharnef and is forced to use her power to resurrect Medeus, until she is rescued again by Julian. After Book 2, Lena, Julian, Minerva, and Maria work in the orphanage helping the children that lost their parents during the war. Personality Lena's personality matches her complexion, as she never gets offended. She is a strong-willed and selfless young woman. Though in Mystery of the Emblem, she apologises to Julian for always acting like "a spoiled brat" when he saves her from Medeus' mind control, though that side might have come as a trait from being born a noble or from her simply overreacting on how she had been acting towards him. She cares for her staves as she is hesitant to leave without her precious Mend staff and offers to use her Warp staff to send Julian someplace safe when he rescued her. Julian refuses, saying that he didn't betray his fellow Soothsires so that he could escape himself. He tells Lena to forget about the staff and that he'll go back and get it later. In Shadow Dragon when meeting her brother Matthis, she denies her interest of (or hasn't realized/accepted it yet) her love for Julian, as Matthis (when agreeing to join Marth's army) remarks that he was certain that Lena had settled down with her one true love. Lena is shocked by his words and claims that she's met no such man. Matthis doesn't seem to believe her, but in any case he warns Lena to be careful of "thieves stealing a young girl's heart", which may have been have been a hint about Julian having a crush on her. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi Recruitment Automatically from the start of Chapter 3. Base Stats | Priest |3 |16 |1 |7 |8 |8 |7 |3 |0 |5 |Staff |Warp |} Growth Rates |0% |0% |0% |20% |40% |30% |0% |0% |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem'' (Book 1) Recruitment Automatically from the start of Chapter 3. Base Stats | Cleric |3 |16 |1 |7 |8 |8 |7 |3 |5 |5 |Staff | Warp |} Growth Rates |10% |20% |40% |20% |70% |40% |10% |3% |} Support Relationships Supports *Julian - 10% Supported by *Julian - 10% ''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem'' (Book 2) Recruitment Final Chapter, Part 3: Enemy, talk with Julian. Base Stats | Bishop |7 |17 |6 |6 |13 |10 |18 |6 |7 |6 |Staff Magic | Bolganone |} Growth Rates |10% |10% |10% |20% |40% |30% |10% |3% |} Support Relationships Supports *Julian - 10% Supported by *Julian - 10% ''Fire Emblem: Akaneia Saga Recruitment *Part 3: Automatically from the start. Base Stats |Cleric |3 |16 |1 |7 |8 |8 |7 |3 |5 |5 |Staff |Heal Warp |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Recruitment Automatically at the Beginning of Chapter 3. Base Stats Growth Rates 'Cleric' |15% |0% |25% |25% |20% |60% |0% |50% |} 'Bishop' |15% |0% |35% |30% |20% |60% |0% |40% |} Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Base Stats ''*''Dropped if defeated as an Enemy. Growth Rates |35% |0% |45% |40% |30% |60% |10% |40% |} Support Relationships '''Supports' *Matthis *Julian Supported by *Matthis *Julian Overview In Shadow Dragon, Lena is one of the best clerics in the game. Her high bases balance her relatively decent growth rates, allowing her to become a very balanced unit, with respect to combat stats. Her high luck will help with her evasion and her high resistance will make her impervious to many magical attacks. She has a higher magic growth than many initial healers, and her high weapon level allows her to be a very versatile healer. Her growth rates, specifically in health points, can be improved by possibly reclassing her, though she will most likely too weak for physical combat, but her high magic growth will allow her to be a great mage or sage if the player wishes for her to be a more offensive unit. If promoted as a bishop from a high level at an early stage, she will have max weapon level and make an extremely versatile combatant and healer. Additionally, she is available extremely early in the game, and she is the only person to be able to use the Hammerne, but as she is not a princess, she is unable use the Aum Staff. On the whole, Lena a great unit to use. In the main game of Mystery of the Emblem, Lena is recruited during the final chapter and has low base stats. After saving her from Medeus, moving her to safety is recommended. Epilogue ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon '''Angel to All' Lena cared for orphans at a convent in Medon and doled out love in equal shares to all she met. ''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem'' (Book 2) Medonian bishop At a monastery in Medon she cared for orphans. ''Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ '''Medon's Angel' Lena cared for orphans in a convent in Medon. Her kindness healed the hearts of many. Death Quotes Archetype Lena is considered to have started a recurring character Archetype; namely a low-level Priest or usually Cleric who joins early in the game and must be recruited. Lena-type are usually female characters. Rhys is the exception, as he is male. Some have a relationship with either the Julian-type character or the Nabarl-type character. Lenas include: *Silk (FE2, Alm's route) *Jenny (FE2, Celica's route) *Malliesia (FE3/FE12) *Adean (FE4 First Generation) *Lana/Mana (FE4 Second Generation) *Safy (FE5) *Elen (FE6) *Serra (FE7) *Natasha (FE8) *Rhys (FE9) *Laura (FE10) *Lissa (FE13) Gallery File:Rena.jpg|Lena artwork from Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. File:Rena the complete.jpg|Lena in The Complete. File:Four Noble Sisters Misc. Card.png|Maria, Nyna, Lena, and Elice, in Mystery of the Emblem. Lena artwork.jpg|Artwork of Lena by Koya Katsuyoshi . File:Lena Bishop TCG.png|Lena, as a Bishop, in the Fire Emblem Trading Card Game File: File:Lena anime.png|Lena, as she appears in the Fire Emblem OVA File:JulianLena.jpg|Julian saves Lena, as seen in the ending of Mystery of the Emblem. File:RenaRickard.jpg|Rickard convinces Lena to steal from Doluna in Akaneia Saga File:TheftPlot.jpg|They plot the robbing of Akaneia palace in Akaneia Saga. File:Rena'sPlea.jpg|Lena is stopped by Camus in Akaneia Saga. File:TheEscape.jpg|Lena escapes in Akaneia Saga. File:RenaFE1.png|Lena's portrait in Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:RenaFE3.gif|Lena's portrait in Mystery of the Emblem. File:BSLena.gif|Lena's portrait in Fire Emblem: Akaneia Saga. File:Rena.png|Lena's portrait in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon. File:Lena FE12.png|Lena's portrait in Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~. File:Lena (Posessed).png|Lena's hypnotized portrait in Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Archetypes